1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protectively housing and displaying a flag upon a flagpole. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus which introduces an all new halyard tube, alongside which the flag is removably attached, and which will loftily shelter and display the flag upon a flagpole.
2. Prior Art
My FLAGSTAFF WITH PROTECTIVE HOUSING, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,794, issued Nov. 27, 1990, features an apparatus which will protectively house and display a flag upon a flagstaff. A halyard for hoisting and lowering the flag alongside the flagstaff is not combined with this particular apparatus and therefore the apparatus can neither display the flag at half-staff nor provide a simple means for removably attaching the flag to the flagstaff.
The apparatuses of Herrick, U.S. Pat. No. 765,427, (Jul. 19, 1904), Platt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,732, (Dec. 24, 1968), McInnin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,616, (Jul. 11, 1972), Feng, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,834, (Jan. 31, 1989), Martin and Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,882, (Dec. 14, 1976), Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,210, (Jun. 1, 1982), and Swensen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,642 (Aug. 1, 1978) are examples of commendable solutions to the problems of storing, protecting, and displaying a flag.
However, no apparatus is known which features the mentioned halyard tube and a lofty flag sheltering house in combination with a weather capped flagpole, the apparatus having a halyard attached to the halyard tube so that the halyard tube can be hoisted and lowered alongside the flagpole and the Flag, which is now removably attached to the halyard tube, displayed at half-staff during times of national mourning.
Further, the apparatus is capable of loftily sheltering and displaying more than one flag upon a flagpole and a similar apparatus having these capabilities does not exist.
Yet further, no comparable apparatus exist which is easier to construct, less complicated, and lower in cost than the hereinafter described apparatus.